RdHeaven's Guide to Zuma Deluxe Modding
To je můj průvodce Zuma Deluxe Modding. Before you mod You have to copy the whole game. I recommend the folders except properties and userdata. Modding Images and their alpha images In an image, there are two parts: their actual version and alpha. What is an alpha image? An Alpha Image is a image that is special. White pixels are visible, gray is translucent and black are transparent. Here's an good use of an alpha image: So, is it seperate files? Yes, they are seperate. Editing images WITH alpha image How? Simple. Use a image editor (I recommend paint.net (It sounds like a website but no)). Now to editing. We will edit the slider track you see on Options. Editing the main picture Again, a graphic picture has two files: the main picture and the alpha picture. We will edit this first. First, open it. Design it how you want. Make sure you have added a layer. Next, go to the "Background" layer and pick the background color, which in this case, khaki. Remove the original piece there. Now, save the picture. Allow it to flatten (reduce it into a single layer). Open the alpha picture and copy the original picture from there. But don't save, as it will just go bad. Fill the khaki (Or whatever) with black, or if is it black, ignore it. Make sure the tolerance is 0. Now fill the visible stuff with white. If some parts don't turn to white, turn the tolerance and save it. Now open your game and go to options (in this case) and look! If there are colored pixels there, then the visible layer will be complete white. I'm fine with this. Congratulations! Editing levels Some levels have alpha images, which applies to the levels with tunnels. We'll edit Sun Stone (overunder in game files). This has tunnels. If you won't edit these, it's fine. Now edit as you want. Adding AWESOME layers This needs a bit of coding skills. We will edit our Sun Stone. Now add a layer, and add it. Select ALL of the image with the layer selected. Next, add a image. with the size of 640x480. Now put a black background and add a layer, then paste it. Replace these colors with white. Save it as _anything, with anything replaced. We well call this _tunnelentrance as a GIF. Now go to levels.xml and edit it. Find your level (Sun Stone in this case) and now paste the following code under the line with the level name: Replace tunnelentrance with your tunnel name. Save it. It won't work for this level: we used it as an example. Changing level names Simple! Edit levels.xml and find the following code (This in this case): Now find the level name (Sun Stone in this case) and replace it as you want (The Reef in this case). Now open your Modded Zuma and BOOM. Editing level positions Not all mods have the same Zuma level positions. Wanna join the party? Edit levels.xml and find this: So, you want to change the stage 1 to Spiral-Coaster-Claw-Loopy-Snakepit? Easy! Find this code: stage1 = "spiral,claw,riverbed,targetglyph,blackswirley" diffi1 = "lvl11,lvl12,lvl13,lvl14,lvl15" Now change it to this: stage1 = "spiral,coaster,claw,loopy,snakepit" diffi1 = "lvl11,lvl12,lvl13,lvl14,lvl15" Category:Guides